Took You Long Enough!
by Sweetaoi001
Summary: GtBr also some UM and TP summary inside! hope u like! : review!rating may go up.


Authors Note:Yay! Im startin a fic!hope u like! review afterwards of course!some info to know:

Goten is 21 ,finishing off his 3rd year of college in the states. Bra is graduating from HS and is 18.

Summary: It has been over 3 years since Goten has returned home from college in the states up until now…Unfortunately for the second spawn of Kakkarott, his attempt to escape his old home is interrupted as an old friend is going to tie the knot! Invitations go out, emotions come in, and whats this? The Bride and Groom wont be he only ones engaging….

* * *

**Took You Long Enough!**

**_By Sweetaoi001_**

* * *

Goten's laughs brought an echo to the quiet and small dormitory. He wasn't at all the least bit shocked, but at the same time he didn't expect this to occur or at least this soon. His eyes traveled to the invitation, a small white piece of paper that was typed on with black ink, and in cursive letters it read:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Join us to engage the love of these two._

_Saturday, June 5th 3:00p.m., at the West City Cathedral,_

_Witness_

_Trunks Vegeta Briefs_

_To_

_Serena Victoria Alcambino_

_As they take the beautiful step into marriage,_

_We invite you to the reception held at the _

_Grand Rosenia Ballroom_

_With a dance and food awaiting to celebrate_

_the joining of the Bride and Groom._

_Please R.S.V.P _

_Bulma Briefs- 555-234-0001_

_Victoria Alcambino- 555-123-7650_

It was quite a laugh really to the hybrid Saiyan, just thinking about it. 'Rena and Trunks? Sure they were high school sweet hearts, and it was quite obvious they had feelings for one another, but on the same token it didn't take a rocket scientist to see they were not in love. It was simply just an act to quickly settle down. He understood why though. Both were born from wealthy backgrounds and the pressure was definitely on for a huge corporation combination.

He silently thanked God he wouldn't need to have that type of pressure. Speaking or better yet feeling pressure up against his body, small feminine arms that he could break with literally just a flick, wrapped around his muscle-toned waist. His clothing, only consumed of black boxers that made his muscles even in the mid part stand out. Strong Armani perfume aroma, breasts covered with a tank, and a small Cartier bracelet could only match one person.

"I sure like what I see," a feminine voice purred through his ear. He only smirked, something unlike at home, had become a common habit he had been making. He shifted his body, facing thefeminine onethat had pressed against his back so firm, now wrapping the same arms around him, only on his neck this time. Her hazel eyes rivaled his dark ones in a staring contest, even with a few strands of honey-brown hair blocking her sight.

"Are you just going to stare at my hot sexy body, which I cant blame is so hard to resist," Her pause was only the cause of her pressing her fit, athletic, goddess of body up against his with her full perfect breasts pressed on his rock hard chest. "Or are you going to tell me what you're so caught up in that you didn't sense me coming into the room?"

She challenged him, and he knew she wanted a good clear answer, so without further a due,

"What hot sexy body? Paris, the only body no one could ever resist is what you're looking at now. And you're too weak to sense," His laugh was mischievous and her blow to his stomach was so pathetic itdidn't phase him at all. He knew how to beat her at her game and she wasn't quite pleased with it, but even so their lips met into a deep kiss where tongue was involved. As always though, leave it to someone to ruin the moment.

"Damn cell phone" He said mumbling parting his lips with his brown haired mistress and meeting with the voice on the phone.

"Hello?" the disappointed demi Saiyan said into the speaker in a rather rough toned voice not forgeting to hint irritation.

"Gosh and people said I had issues answering the phone!"

Goten sighed at the voice on the other line, obviously displeased his make out session was closed, temporarily however.

" Hey Trunks, congrats, and why is it that you had to call me at this time?"

Trunks laugh was heard, revealing his voice in a louder volume.

" Man! What did I interrupt that got your pannies in a bunch? Never mind that though, you seem busy, so I'll make it quick and short. Goten, will you be my best man?"

"Your best man? If that means planning your bachelor party then, sure I'm in," Both demis laughed, leaving Paris with no choice but to playfully hit her man with a fist and glare.

"Alright then, get back to whatever I ruined. I'll see you in….?"

" I'll be there in two weeks and by the way…I guess we can talk about the bachelor party seeing as though I can't go back to what you ruined , because she already left,"

The twochuckleas they heard a door slam.

"Damn I'm sorry I ruined it, but just count it as payback when you use to walk in on me and 'Rena. So what's first?"

"How 'bout some strippers?"

"I guess I owe you,"

* * *

so what'd u think?hope you enjoyed! Bra will come soon people so no worries:) please review!luv ya lots! 

sweetaoi001


End file.
